The Rise of Paxton
by armidillo-slaps-you
Summary: Paxtons back to bring more laughs. She's been adotpted as America's sweet heart. She also starts to "more than like"Beastboy. A new villan arises to try to stomp Paxton to the ground. Beastboy and Oc. Teen for saftey


"WHAT THE FREEZER POPS!" I screamed. I was sitting on the sofa in the common room, Looking at the cover to my favriot magizine. The front cover read "Fab or shab, Is Paxton's Butt All it's Lived Up to Be?". The magizine also had multipul pictures of my butt. Why couldnt they just leave me alone.  
It had been a year since I was reunited with my brother Jherico. Things had changed alot. I have given up on only having one outfit so I now have at least twelve diffrent uniforms. I had somehow become the most well known girl in america, Famous for my looks and my voice. Ohh I should tell you over the year My body filled out. I now had boobs, Hips, Round butt, Full lips, Curves, The hole sha-bang. The press loves me... well they love my hatred of them, I always do things Robin thinks are "Inn Accetible" U-G-H. I swear he thinks he can control me, Any way back to the subject Im always caught doing somthing. Hugging a tree, Dancing with a broom, Singing a song thats dirty, Flipping the press off, Telling the president to screw off (Okay there is a story behind that one, but ill tell it later), Kissing a Aligator, And lots of other things. But somehow The country adopted me as their national child. Any way Im Fourteen now (yes I drove at thirteen, But us heros can do that... It's totally awsome.) I know soooooo many new creatures to turn into. My hair is preety mutch the same. With all the sun here my scars are fading. Its like my sandess is being erased. My hair and eyes dont change any more, it must have been beacuse of the sadness. Also Slade (My father) Hasnt been seen sience he killed my friends Sol, And Seer.  
Jay walked in. he was visiting me for a few days. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Look what they posted" I said and threw the paper at him. he read it and his face turned red, I thought he was angry but no he fell to the floor and cluched his stomach. Silently laughing.  
"Hey, it's not funny. This is serious, I now have to go scare the living shit out of the editor of this stupid thing".  
"Now Paxton do you really think that will solve any thing" I jumped, I didnt hear Robin come in.  
"Hey, Robin. Whats up" I asked He sighed and sat down at the computer.  
"Well, Jhonny Rancid is still missing, and Mad Mod almost excapted again.  
"Still havent fought those guys yet, They tough?" I asked "Well, Mad Mod is really a old man, and jhonny Rancid is strong but stupid. You Have to be carful with any villan though beacu-"  
"I'M HUNGRY" I interupted.  
Robin smilled. "Well if your hungry maybe you should cook dinner, You are the best cook in the house" He said "There's no need to flatter me, I'll cook but only beacuse you asked sooooooo nicely" I said "HEY, Wheres Beast Boy?" I Asked Raven floated in through a open window. "He's out chrismas shopping, Why he didnt do that while shopping for your birthday present avades me" Se said in that flat tone "Well my present was so big he prob- OOF" Bravery Came charging through the common area and slammed into me. That wouldnt have been a problem for any kitten, but he was full grown now, and im a small girl. I went flying into the coffee table. That sent Jay (Jherico) into another laughing fit which made every else laugh (Except for raven who smiled a little bit). Then CyBoarg came into the room followed by Starfire who was cuddeling silkie.  
"Well you sure can draw a croud, Pax" Joked Cy who probably noticed every one was surrounding me. "OH GOD! That remindes me, I have to go to that girl scout thing, The award ceromony. I'm there role model of the year" I said "And im allowed to bring two female friends" I said with a grin. Starfire squilled and clapped her hands. Raven shrugged and nodded "ALRIGHTY! I'll ride my motorcycle you guys can fly"

I arived at the ceromony a hour early to change into my dress. I wore a simple green gown. It was hugging until it got to the hips then it flowed slightly. My dress was a "Cute red satin strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice, hem hits at mid-thigh, fitted drop waist, flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups, fully lined, detatchable black ribbon tie, matching satin scarf, zip back" or so the lable said It went down above my knees

Ravens tag said "Sapphire blue satin strapless bridesmaid dress. Pleated/Ruffled effect on the bust at the front. Thick band under the bust which goes all the way round the back. Small bow of the same fabric under the band slightly to the left. Simple yet elegant dress. Scrool to end of listing for larger picture. Fully lined with a concealed zip."

Starfires was that dress she always wear

I was supposed to wait for them to announce the winner and then I would burst onto stag and sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" but my motor cycle blew it so the girls already knew who it was I was just told to go on stage now. "HOW ARE ALL MY GIRLS TONIGHT" I yelled. The little girls cheered"Well now that thats over... You guys want me to sing" THey cheered "ALL RIGHT THEN!"

I sang Girls just wanna have fun but then they wanted another so I sand Cindrella

"When I was just a little girl My momma used to tuck me into bed And she read me a story

It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory

I lie in bed and think about The person that I wanted to be

Then one day I realized The fairy tale life Wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waitin' for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone That wants my sole, heart, and mind Someone who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me

I will be there for him Just as strong as he will be there for me

When I get myself that it has got to be An equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay (I can slay)  
My own dragons I can dream My own dreams (my own dreams)  
My knight in Shining armor Is me So I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waitin' for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On o horse of white Unless we're riding side by side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waitin' for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depand on no one else I'd rather rescue myself" I Ended it with a band. It was kinda ironic I sang that song beacuse I turned into fairytale creatures. Think that made me laugh witch confussed the girls. I'm bad with kids.

I sat down at my table after greeting rich snooty mothers asking me who I was wearing.I told them I bought it off a donkey. Starfire was chugging mustard sauce, And Raven was being tormented by little girls pulling on her hair.  
"Sorry for dragging you guys into this, I rea- BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I was cut off by my comunicator alarm going off. We all stood up at once. "Sorry girls we have to cut this short" I yelled as my and the girls ran out the door. I hopped on my motor cycle (After throwing on a pair of shorts that I brought with me) And raced to the park, witch was where the alarm was coming from.


End file.
